El valor de las cosas perdidas
by Varda-Elentari
Summary: ¡Hola! Otro fic Shaka X Ikki que escribí, es una historia algo triste situada luego de la batalla de Hades... ¡Dejen review y cuentenme que les pareció!


El valor de las cosas perdidas (Shaka X Ikki) 

¡Hola! De Nuevo Varda Elentari con otro fic de mi pareja favorita: Shaka X Ikki. Es un one-shot, y me inspiré para hacerlo en una escena de la Saga de Hades en la cual Ikki va al jardín de los Salas Gemelos y toma del suelo las cenizas de Shaka y las esparce en el viento (o al menos eso me pareció a mí ). Si no se ubican es justo cuando Athena muere y de fondo de escucha el opening. ¡Espero que les guste! Ya saben, cualquier cosa pueden enviarme un comentario a mi mail: , ¡Que lo disfruten! 

Observar... Si, observar desde lejos era lo único que se permitía el caballero dorado de Virgo: Shaka, el más cercano a dios. Sin embargo el hombre más cercano a la divinidad era bien consciente de su humanidad pues ser humano implica muchas cosas, entre ellas amar. Solo se limitaba a observar al dueño de su corazón, alguien del cual nunca creyó que le llegaría a corresponder. Constantemente se preguntaba que había sido lo que le llamó la atención de ese caballero de bronce, ¿Su fuerza de voluntad? ¿Su autodeterminación y empeño? ¿O su capacidad para luchar por sus sueños? En la batalla en las doce casas Ikki le supo enseñar muchas cosas, y luchar por lo que uno cree sin importar las consecuencias fue una de ellas. Sin duda esa fuerza y valor que vio en sus ojos le llegó a lo más profundo de su alma. Jamás creyó que el llegaría a enamorarse de alguien pues toda su vida había creído que él estaba por encima de los sentimientos, pero al fin y al cabo el era un ser humano y ni siquiera él podía ir en contra de ello. Esa y tantas otras preguntas y cavilaciones rondaban en su mente ese día mientras meditaba tranquilamente en su templo.   
La última batalla contra Poseidon había concluido y en esos momentos algunas de las doce casas estaban siendo reconstruidas. Saori Athena y sus santos de bronce se encontraban con ella en Grecia, sin embargo éstos últimos seguramente partirían pronto para sus hogares. El guardián de Virgo bien sabía que su tiempo se estaba acabando, Ikki se iría junto con el resto en cualquier momento. ¿Por qué fue que me enamoré de ti? Justo de ti, el más arisco de todos los de bronce - se dijo -. Es agobiante verte pasar y no poder abrazarte, me he cansado de limitarme solo a ser un mero observador...>>, se decía para sí.   
En noche anterior a la partida de los chicos de bronce Ikki decidió salir a caminar un rato. El cielo estaba despejado y la difusa luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre el mármol de las doce casas dando la sensación de ser ellas las que emanaban la espectral luminosidad. Silenciosamente atravesó de a uno los templos - la mayoría vacíos -, pudiendo sentir esa hueca soledad en el eco de cada una de sus pisadas. Su mirada era serena mas su corazón cargaba la nostalgia de los recuerdos. Una vez más planeaba irse de viaje, su naturaleza solitaria lo obligaba a vagar sin rumbo ni destino. Tan distintas hubieran sido las cosas si ella viviera...>>, pensaba. Más de una vez había pensado en darle una nueva oportunidad a su corazón pero el recuerdo de Esmeralda volvía una y otra vez. Sin embargo eso no era un tormento para él, al contrario, no era más que un refugio pues en el fondo temía volver a amar y ser lastimado. Ikki ya estaba atravesando el templo de Virgo y se dirigía al próximo, no se percata que unos ojos color turquesa lo siguen con atención.   
- ¿Buscas consuelo en la noche estrellada Ikki? - le preguntó Shaka con su suave voz mientras se encontraba meditando.   
Ikki se detuvo algo molesto con la pregunta, no le gustaba que se entrometieran con sus sentimientos.   
- ¿Acaso te importa? - algo cortante -. Y disculpa si te desperté, no deseaba hacer ruido - dijo mientras se disponía a continuar.   
- Siempre vi un dejo de tristeza en tus ojos Ikki, una estela de tristeza y soledad en tu mirada - comenzó a hablar Shaka mientras se acercaba con su elegante andar al Fénix -. Si tan solo dejaras que la luz entre a tu corazón... - sonriendo y temiendo ser muy directo.   
- Lo que me faltaba, un entrometido - ya casi llegando a la salida -. Estoy cansado de que siempre me pregunten si me pasa algo, si estoy bien o si estoy mal. Estoy harto que estén encima mío - quejándose.   
Shaka se sorprende de encontrar a un Ikki lleno de fastidio por todo, pudo sentir por un momento que su alma realmente estaba cargada de sufrimiento y tristeza y le dio pena. Como me gustaría ayudarte...>>, se dijo.   
- Lo siento - se disculpó Shaka -. No pretendía entrometerme, se que has sufrido mucho. Yo solo... - sus palabras se ahogaron en su propia garganta, no soportaba el no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.   
Ikki lo miró directamente a los ojos con algo de agresividad pero se sorprendió al encontrar una mirada transparente y profunda, capaz de atravesarle el alma. Se dio cuenta que había sido algo brusco con el rubio, pero también se dio cuenta de otra cosa: nadie jamás lo había mirado de esa manera, había tantos sentimientos transmitiéndose desde los ojos de Shaka.   
- No, tu discúlpame - le dijo un Ikki algo incómodo para luego continuar con su rumbo dejando al rubio en la entrada al templo de Virgo.   
Esa noche se la pasó caminando por los alrededores del Santuario mientras pensaba en las palabras de Shaka al tiempo que la imagen de los ojos del guardián de Virgo se le había quedado grabada en su memoria. Esa mirada... y esa sonrisa...>>, pensó mientras se sonrojaba. Se sorprendió por ello e internamente se regañó, pero por otro lado no le pareció malo. Si bien le molestó la intromisión del caballero dorado le agradó que alguien se preocupara por él. ¿Cómo podría dejar entrar la luz a mi alma si todo lo que veo es oscuridad? - se preguntó un entristecido Ikki sentado en las gradas del antiguo coliseo mientras una silenciosa lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos - ¿Qué podría ser la luz para mi, si siempre he vivido entre tinieblas?>>. Y una vez más la imagen de los ojos de Shaka se apareció en su mente disipando las sombras que oprimían su desdichado corazón. La luz... ¿Tus ojos son la luz?>>, pensó. De todas maneras es bien sabido que cuando las personas tienen la esperanza al alcance de la mano terminan siendo tercas y prefieren volver a hundirse en la tristeza y desesperación; una vez más los recuerdos y tristes pensamientos obnubilaron su mente, para cuando logró darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos ya era demasiado tarde. 

Aquella vez fue la última que vio a Shaka con vida, por mucho tiempo aquella frase del guardián del templo de Virgo, "Si tan solo dejaras que la luz entre a tu corazón..." dio vueltas tristemente por su cabeza. Para cuando me di cuenta que tu podías ser la luz ya todo era inevitable>>, pensó. Después de la terrible batalla contra Hades la paz había regresado al mundo. Pero no todo era alegría, a los sobrevivientes - y la misma Saori - les causaba tremendo dolor el recordar a sus camaradas dorados muertos, sin ellos el Santuario no era el mismo. La diosa observó esa pena en sus amigos y los comprendía, los santos de oro dieron todo para salvarlos. Solo Seiya y Shun se quedaron a su lado, el resto de los de bronce partieron. Shiryu regresó a China con Shunrei y Hyoga a Siberia mientras que el rumbo de Ikki era - como siempre - incierto. 

Su recuerdo siempre lo reconfortaba aunque no podía impedir derramar algunas lágrimas al evocar la imagen de aquella rubia muchacha. Ya era una costumbre visitar ese lugar que odió y amó tanto, pasó mucho sufrimiento allí pero era el sitio de descanso de su amada Esmeralda. Se dirigió a aquel bello lugar que ella le mostró mucho tiempo atrás y buscó algunas flores como ofrenda a su tumba. Pasaba horas y horas allí hablándole a la nada, pero en su interior sabia que ella lo escuchaba.   
- Si tan solo estuvieses viva... - perdiendo su mirada en el rojo horizonte - estarías mirando esta puesta del sol conmigo - dejando correr una solitaria lágrima -. Pero al parecer no tengo suerte con el amor, ¿Sabes? Porque una vez más vi la luz cerca mío y cuando me di cuenta de su existencia esa luz se había apagado - sintió una opresión de angustia de su pecho -. El cielo estrellado fue testigo de mi despedida, como me hubiera gustado volverlo a ver con vida... Pero solo pude tomar sus cenizas y esparcirlas al viento, como me costó decirle adiós. Cuanto tardé en darme cuenta de mi amor por él... - sus palabras solitarias se escucharon en el mismo momento en que el sol se hundió en el horizonte -. Una vez más la vida me demuestra que uno comienza a valorar las cosas cuando ya no las tiene. Que idiota he sido... - su voz se perdió entre sollozos. 

Ikki no lo supo pero la diosa Athena pudo sentir su cosmos llorar, no había reparado en la profunda pena de sus amigos y en especial la del Fénix. Todos desde pequeños conocieron el significado del sufrimiento, cada uno a su turno y sin duda él era el que más había sufrido de todos. Athena lloró por él y por todos, sus lágrimas se esparcieron en el aire y su alma se llenó de dolor. Sabía que algo debía hacer, su corazón se lo dictaba. Con determinación subió hasta donde se encontraba la imponente estatua consagrada a ella, alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y expandiendo como nunca su cosmos oró por un milagro.   
- ¡Gran Zeus, padre mío y señor de los cielos! Es tu hija Athena quien te habla - gritando casi con desesperación -. Ya no deseo ver el sufrimiento de quienes me rodean, las guerras solo han traído la desgracia y la muerte de mis amigos. ¡Por favor, te lo suplico! Devuélvele la vida a mis santos, ayúdame por favor... - su voz se entrecortaba de la angustia -. No se merecían esas muertes, dales a todos la oportunidad de volver a la vida... ¡Por favor padre mío!   
Sin fuerzas Saori cae sobre la fría y dura piedra a la vez que derramaba lágrimas sobre ella. Había orado con todo su alma rogando que alguien la escuche sin embargo nada, absolutamente nada ocurrió, nadie la había escuchado.   
- Es inútil... - susurró entre sollozos -. Es completamente inútil...   
Pero para cuando la diosa ya casi había perdido las esperanzas un cálido y poderoso cosmos la envuelve y le habla directamente a su corazón. "Debes tener fe hija mía, con fe tu misma harás el milagro... Cree con fervor en tus sueños y ellos se convertirán en realidad...". Entonces Athena depositó todo su amor y fe en su sueño, así fue como el milagro sucedió. De pronto Saori sintió que aquellas almas regresaban una a una a la vida gracias a la intervención divina. Y no fue la única en sentir ese magnánimo poder, cada uno de los caballeros de bronce también se dieron cuenta que un gran poder traía de nuevo a la vida a sus camaradas; Seiya y Shun corrieron hacia donde Athena, ambos la miraron azorados y buscaban una respuesta.   
- Un milagro... - su rostro lleno de lágrimas irradiaba una inmensa felicidad -. ha ocurrido un milagro... 

Sumido en la eterna soledad sentado al lado de la tumba de su antigua amada, Ikki tenia la mirada perdida en el azul horizonte. Había pasado horas así, sin importarle el hambre ni el frío de la noche. Tan solo contemplaba las innumerables luces de plata que cubrían la inmensa bóveda celeste. De pronto vio una luz en el cielo. Una luz... Una estrella fugaz>>, se dijo. Era una luz de esperanza pues en ese mismo momento siente que la llama de la vida de los santos dorados reaparece sobre el mundo. Sobresaltado y sin poder creer lo que sentía se levanta. No es posible... - sintiendo su corazón agitarse cada vez más -. ¿Acaso... acaso ellos han regresado?>>, pensó y a la vez rogaba que así fuera. 

Shaka despertó en su templo de Virgo con la extraña sensación de haber estado dormido por mucho tiempo. Intentó recordar lo que le había pasado, en su mente solo aparecieron unas fugaces y desordenadas imágenes de la batalla contra Hades, incluso el momento en que peleó junto con sus compañeros para destruir la entrada al Elíseo. Luego de eso no supo más hasta el momento en que un poderoso cosmos lo trae de vuelta a la vida. Era como si todo hubiese sido un largo sueño, con la única diferencia que sabia muy bien que estaba muerto. Se levantó y vio que su templo estaba de pie y reparado. Se percató que traía puesta su armadura de oro y también se dio cuenta de que no era el único que regresó de la muerte, los cosmos de sus camaradas también estaban allí en el Santuario incluyendo al del mismísimo patriarca Shion. Obnubilado por todo trató de poner su mente en claro y buscar una explicación a todo esto, sin embargo la respuesta no tardó en llegar pues la misma Athena les habló directamente a sus cosmos sobre la situación. Un milagro... - se dijo el rubio que aun no podía creer lo que pasaba -. Hemos vuelto gracias a un milagro...>>. Sin saber porque sus pasos lo condujeron a la puerta de entrada al jardín de los Salas Gemelos. Abrió la puerta lentamente, aun asombrado por todo lo sucedido y entró a aquel inmenso lugar. Las tristes imágenes de la pelea contra Saga, Camus y Shura regresaron, y con ellas el recuerdo de lo que significaba ese lugar para él.   
- Allí fue donde morí - dijo en voz baja mientras observaba los dos solitarios árboles -. ¿Pero de que me sirve haber vuelto a la vida si lo que realmente deseo no lo tengo? Vivir no significa nada para mí si no tengo tu amor... - pronunció con tristeza.   
Volvió tras sus pasos y cerró el doble portón, ese lugar le traía horribles recuerdos, por eso en ese mismo momento se prometió no volver nunca más allí. Aun con pena en su corazón se retiró del templo dirigiéndose hacia donde Athena pues los había reunido a todos ante su presencia. En el camino se encontró con sus compañeros, ellos estaban tan absortos como él. Sin duda el salón del trono fue un lugar de reencuentro para todos y también de alegría, Athena no podía sentirse tan feliz de ver a todos sus santos reunidos, no solo a los que ya conocía sino también al antiguo patriarca Shion y a aquel caballero que la rescató cuando apenas era una bebé, Aioros de Sagitario. Les tomó tiempo a todos comprender la situación pero Saori les dejó en claro que de ahora en adelante tendrían la oportunidad de tener una nueva vida, lo único que les pidió a cada uno fue que sean felices.   
El único que no sentía tanto júbilo era el santo de Virgo. Que seamos felices...>>, pensó, recordando las palabras de la diosa. Shaka tenia la esperanza de encontrar allí a Ikki, esta vez no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos. Sin embargo el Fénix no se encontraba allí, solo estaban su hermano menor Shun y Seiya. Los santos no pudieron dejar de celebrar lo sucedido, el júbilo inundó el Santuario esa noche. Pero Shaka se veía triste y algunos de sus más cercanos amigos le preguntaron que le ocurría, para evitarlos tomó su acostumbrada postura fría, simulando no tener temor ni dudas. En algún momento de esa noche emprendió el regreso a su templo sin que el resto se diera cuenta. Durante el trayecto estaba pensando en resignarse a continuar con la duda, pues tras meditarlo un rato se dio cuenta de que nunca se animaría a confesarle sus sentimientos a Ikki. Se arrepintió de no haberle dicho nada aquella noche, una muy similar a esa bajo el mismo cielo salpicado de brillantes estrellas. Sus pasos resonaron con eco al entrar en su templo. Esta noche buscaré el amparo en el sueño>>, se dijo. Dirigiéndose a su habitación pasó al lado de la entrada al jardín de los Salas Gemelos, no quiso mirar pero no pudo evitar de soslayo ver la gran puerta. Se detuvo de golpe, sorprendido contempló la entrada dándose cuenta de que estaba entreabierta y el bien recordaba haberla dejado cerrada. Con una extraña mezcla de miedo, renuencia y ansiedad la abrió un poco más y entró al gran jardín. Lentamente caminó hacia los árboles mientras los observaba, era como si algo le dijera que debía acercarse allí. Los grandes y solitarios árboles se mecían suavemente con el viento pudiendo sentir el agradable y tranquilizador sonido de sus hojas. Algunos pétalos volaron hacia él. Igual que ese día...>>, recordó con nostalgia el día de su muerte. Habrá estado allí algunos momentos sintiendo que esperaba algo de aquel lugar, pero a simple vista no había nada de distinto. Resignado - y con los ojos humedecidos sin saber por qué - volvió tras sus pasos hasta que escuchó una voz.   
- Al solitario jardín entré bajo el manto azul cubierto de brillantes estrellas. Resignado a no verte más caminar sobre esta tierra, alcé mi triste mirada hacia el cielo clamando en mi mente por tu presencia. Mientras me preguntaba si todo esto había tenido sentido me despedí de ti, y en honor a tu memoria tus cenizas tomé y al susurrante viento las esparcí... - dijo Ikki, el Fénix en un tono solemne y profundo.   
Shaka voltea sorprendido y ve a Ikki apoyado contra uno de los arboles, éste lo observaba con sus penetrantes ojos azul zafiro. El rubio abrió la boca para hablar pero ningún sonido salió de ella, se preguntaba que significaban esas palabras... ¿Acaso... acaso el ya había estado en el jardín después de su muerte?.   
- Ikki... - con la voz entrecortada logró al fin poder decir algo.   
El Fénix se acercó lentamente hacia él sin dejar de mirarlo con sus profundos ojos, la expresión de su rostro era serena y decidida. Un Shaka paralizado aun procesaba las palabras que le dirigió el joven.   
- ¿Sabes Shaka? - comenzó a decir Ikki al tiempo que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro -. Me enseñaste una lección muy importante cuando te fuiste de este mundo.   
El santo de Virgo lo contemplaba, la imagen que veía parecía sacada de algún extraño sueño. Levemente frunció el entrecejo pues no comprendía lo que Ikki le quería decir, al mismo tiempo sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar una vez más su blanco rostro.   
- ¿Y que fue lo que te enseñe? - sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que entrecortaba su voz.   
- Que uno comienza a valorar las cosas cuando las pierde - desvió la mirada por unos momentos -. Y lo más gracioso fue que la vida ya me había dado esa lección antes pero recién ahora lo comprendo - volvió a sonreírle -. Fue muy tarde cuando me di cuenta de lo que quisiste decir aquella noche, me dijiste que dejara entrar la luz en mi corazón. ¿Lo recuerdas?   
Shaka asintió, recordó cada instante y detalle de aquella conversación. Indudablemente el Ikki que tenia frente suyo era completamente distinto al de aquella noche.   
- Fui un tonto al no haberme dado cuenta de que tenia la luz justo frente mío - alzando su mirada hacia el imponente cielo para luego volver hacia los ojos turquesa de Shaka.   
El rubio quedó anonadado por la facilidad de Ikki de expresar lo que sentía, ahora era él el que le transmitía todos sus sentimientos con solo mirarlo a los ojos. Tras comprender el verdadero sentido de las palabras del joven, sin pensarlo dos veces Shaka se lanza a sus brazos al tiempo que deja correr libremente sus lágrimas. Ikki lo estrecha contra sí, pudo sentir el cálido cosmos del santo de Virgo en ese momento. El Fénix no pudo evitar comenzar a derramar lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad.   
- ¡Te amo Ikki! - le confesó desesperado - Y desde el momento que te vi a los ojos en este mismo templo durante aquella desdichada batalla mi corazón solo te perteneció a ti - decía mientras trataba de detener las lágrimas contenidas por tanto tiempo -. Tanto me arrepentí de no haberte dicho esto aquella noche... Aun recuerdo que me resigné a morir sin que lo supieras... - de soslayo miró hacia los árboles.   
Y en ese momento todas las dudas y miedos desaparecen de Ikki, pues para su mente aun existía la posibilidad de haberse equivocado y malinterpretado lo que Shaka le transmitió la última vez que lo vio con vida. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo que estuvo lamentándose y resignándose a jamas volver a amar. Pero ahora un milagro le daba la oportunidad de seguir adelante y de reencontrar el camino por tanto tiempo perdido. Sin duda debía de considerarse por extremo afortunado.   
- No me alcanzará jamás la eternidad para agradecer a quien te trajo de vuelta, pues cuando creí que la luz se había extinguido ésta volvió a renacer y con ella las esperanzas de mi alma - dijo mientras tomaba el rostro del rubio.   
Tras decir esas palabras el Fénix se acerca a los labios de Shaka y lo besa tiernamente, con ese beso sella su amor en aquel jardín de árboles solitarios.   
- Y yo ahora no solo agradezco haber regresado a la vida sino también agradezco que tu estés ahora conmigo, pues sin ti mi vida ya no tenia sentido - le dijo el rubio con una inmensa sonrisa.   
- Que las estrellas que ciernen este cielo sean testigo de mi amor por ti... Gracias Shaka, gracias por ser la luz de mi corazón. 

Fin 

By Varda Elentari Tintallë Tinwentari, Queen of Stars 


End file.
